Peel Off The Masks
by puppy-on-crack
Summary: A random guy runs into the great hall... panic ensues... Harry leaves for 3 days, leaving the guy and his place... He knows harry's secrets and will tell them all... bad summary good story... H/D H/OC Dont like boyxboy dont read! rated M just in case. Warning, the ending kind of sucks. at least I think so
1. Chapter 1

First off I'd like to say that I have never, ever, ever ever, ever ever ever . . . written a story that has been published or read on the internet. So frankly, I have no idea how this works. I had a dream and decided that I want to share it to the world on a mass scale. I'm like a virgin, it's my first time so please **be gentle **(whether or not I really am a virgin I refuse to tell you). Now to get on with the story that will likely end in disaster.

**WARNING:** there will be boyXboy in this story… whether I decide to go as far as the actual sex scenes is still unknown . . . also, there will probably be a lot of cursing and sexual talk . . . actually there is no doubt.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not nor will I ever own harry potter. However in my dreams I do and it will stay that way until J.K Rowling realizes her mistake and sends me the rights to harry potter.

O~~~~~~~~~~O

Harry sat at his seat in the great hall trying to ignore the noise that was slowly giving him a major headache. He nervously tapped the table while starring at the food he was supposed to be eating. The thought of actually consuming the food made him feel sick to his stomach. Hermione glanced over at him.

"Harry is you alright? You don't look so good." She said in that nasally 'I know more than you' voice.

"What?" harry said with a start, ". . . Yeah, I'm fine." He said after plastering a fake smile on his face. Hermione didn't look that convinced.

"Are you sure? How did you sleep last night? You look kind of nervous, is it about the test in professor McGonagall's class? I told you, you should have studied more. I mean really how do you expect to pass if you always . . ."

"Hermione!" Harry said cutting her off mid-rant "I'm fine, really I am. I just have a lot on my mind that's all." She nodded her head and returned to the he textbook in her lap. She was so close to it you could have sworn her nose was fused to it, that is if she wasn't turning the pages every thirty seconds or so.

It always shocked Harry how easy it was to manipulate his friends. With a smile and a small lie they would believe everything he said. Usually he didn't lie to his friends, but it wasn't like he was telling the truth either. There was a lot about Harry that they, and the wizarding world as a whole, didn't know. Though Harry wasn't lying now, he really did have a lot on his mind. He knew that any minute now a letter would come flying in to tell him whether or not Susan was alright. On the outside he looked calm but inside he was a cesspool or worry. Suddenly the huge door to the great hall swung open, breaking Harry of his thoughts. A man came barging in that had mouths gaping in surprise.

The man was tall, at least 6'4" and lean. He had short blonde hair except for his bangs, which were dyed blue and fell messily over his right eye. Instead of wearing the normal robe that most wizards do he wore a pair of black leather pants and a bright red t-shirt. The pants where incredibly tight and ripped fashionably around the knees and upper thighs. His t-shirt was from a muggle store, with a black design that had crosses, skulls and multiple weapons embroidered on his chest. He also wore more jewelry than some thought possible. He had twenty necklaces of varying shapes, sizes and color. He wore bracelets on one arm up to his elbow and an armband across the bicep of his other arm. The man wore a different ring on each finger. Finally he had three piercings in his right ear, four in his left, snake bites on his lips and a single stud in his right eyebrow.

Eyes followed him warily as he strode over to the Gryffindor table. A few people reached for their wands as he came to a stop in front of an astonished Harry. However, nobody expected to hear what Harry said.

"Aaron! What the fuck are you doing here?" Jaws drop across the hall. Most were astonished that Harry knew this guy, they didn't even register that Harry cursed out loud, something he never did.

"Well, I was just in town so I decided to drop by." He said in a calm deep voice. He casually grabbed a cigarette pack. After pulling one out for himself he offered one to Harry, who waved it away.

"No, really, I'm being serious. What are you doing here?" Harry growled while starring him down. The guy, Aaron, shrugged in a completely uncaring way before pushing Ron (who at this point was staring at him like he was an alien) over to sit down.

"Dude," he said in Ron's direction "wipe your mouth." Ron scrambled to grab a napkin to wipe the food that was making its way down his chin. Aaron chuckled at that sight before turning back to Harry. A cough from across the table caught his attention. He raised his head to gaze across the table where Hermione had pulled herself away from her book.

"Harry, do you know who this is?" She asked haughtily. Harry was too pissed to care about what he was saying and said this.

"Hell yeah, but that's not the problem at the moment. The question is what the bastard is here anyway." Harry was glaring at him, as if he was hoping to burn him from the inside. Suddenly there was a voice heard from the high table.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Will you please introduce your friend to us?" Came the grandfatherly voice of Albus Dumbledore. Most people whipped around to the standing old man. Everybody had forgotten that there were even teachers present. He was looking over his spectacles at Aaron with that annoying twinkle in his eye. Before Harry could grab him Aaron jumped up He waved his wand causing a huge top hat to appear on his head.

"Aaron Reilly at your service, my good man." Aaron whipped the hat off his head before bowing incredibly low. He stood up with a flare and deposited the hat on his head with a smile. A few people laughed nervously at his antics while others decided to let their jaws hang open.

"Very well Mr. Reilly-"

"Aaron!" He interrupted.

"What?"Dumbledore questioned.

"Call me Aaron; Mr. Reilly would have been my father's name hadn't been a complete bastard." Aarons blue eyes darkened as his fist clenched in anger. Suddenly he looked back up with a huge smile and a little laugh. "Sorry I got a little carried away again,"

"That's fine, Aaron . . . Now could you explain to us how you know Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"Oh, of course!" He said sitting down again. "It really is an amazing story," he nodded his head to the people around him. "Okay! So I was in middle school and Harry was a wee tyke in elementary school. I am two years older than him by the way. So anyway I was sitting on the roof of the combined schools, classes were way too boring that day. There was the loud noise of yelling down on the ground so I looked over the edge. There was little harry, I didn't know him at the time, running away from his lard ass of a cousin. Seriously, this boy is huge. He looks like a baby elephant he is so fat. Mean too, one of the schools most prominent bullies. He loved to pick on Harry though."

"Well, anyway Harry had a bout of accidental magic. Next thing you know he apparated to the roof, right onto my lap! Truly amazing. Well we sat there and talked until suddenly there were policemen and firemen everywhere. They were trying to get to the roof to get Harry down. Well I told Harry that I needed to leave so I wouldn't get in trouble that's when he got worried, he was so cute, then suddenly his magic apparated him down onto the ground with me along with him. He walked up right behind a fireman and asked them what they were doing. Seriously, it was the most adorable thing ever! Since then we have been great friends right Harry?"

Aaron was breathing heavily, having told that story in one long breath. The school as a whole looked at Harry who was steadily turning red. His bright green glinted in anger and he quickly punched Aaron in the arm. Aaron whimpered in exaggerated pain.

"Dumb ass." Harry mumbled. "Aaron now that you're done telling my life story without permission . . . tell me why you are here." Aaron stopped pretending to cry and looked up.

"Oh, yeah. . . I forgot. Well Susan has gone into labor. Ken skipped out so she wanted you to be there when the baby was being born. She sent me here to deliver the portkey that you would use."

"WHAT! Oh my god. This is bad, really bad. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Harry screamed grabbing Aarons t-shirt. "Where is the portkey? I need to get there right away!" Harry ran his hands over Aaron's body searching for something.

"Whoa, Harry calm down! She's not due for another hour or so. You have got time! Any way the portkey is around my neck not in my pants . . . though I'm not complaining that your hand is down there or anything. In fact if you would like to keep it there I won't . . ."

"Aaron, shut up and give it to me." Harry said harshly. Aaron grabbed one of his multiple necklaces and pushed it into Harry's hand. Harry slipped it around his neck.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry to inform you, but you cannot leave the school grounds. You must be here to attend classes and do your school work." Dumbledore said in a false grandfatherly voice.

"Don't worry Gramps . . . while Harry is away I'll do his class work. I didn't go to a magic school so it won't be unfair for the other students. Just pretend I'm him for a while. Oh, and Harry, the password is 'First born' . . . Have fun!" Aaron said with a wave. Harry gripped the necklace and spoke the password, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Aaron turned around and looked at the Gryffindor table.

"Well this should be fun!" He said with a smile like the Cheshire cat.

O~~~~~~~~~~O

Well there you have it. The worst story in existence and all for your viewing pleasure! So I know I'm going to sound like a deprived drug addict but . . . please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please . . . please review my story! I don't care what you do, compliment me, send me a flamer, tell me a family secret, send me a bill for taking up your valuable time (However if you spend your 'valuable' time here I will be a little worried) send me an add, a recipe for your favorite cookies, do whatever . . . I just want to be noticed *proceeds to cry like a crazy person all over the room and goes to hide in the corner*


	2. Chapter 2

They say insanity is doing the same thing again and again and expecting a different result. Well by that definition I am completely and totally insane! To think that continuing a crappy story would actually make people like it! Seriously. At least all those years in the institution were not for nothing. Now as a warning . . . if there is a long time where I am unable to write it may be a few things . . .

I am stuck in a huge writers block and sitting in a corner sucking my thumb.

My friends called the doctors and I am institutionalized . . . again.

Or I have fallen into a horrible depression that will soon cause me to injure myself fatally…..

Those are just a few warnings. Now that I have completely freaked out my new readers, onto the warnings. Oh and I forgot . . . **TearfullPixie,** you are possibly the best person in the world. If I had known your address I would have sent you 100 dollars . . . I officially love you!

**WARNING**: This is a slash story… why? I don't know. There is also language and hopefully you guys will understand any innuendo that I will include (I'm not that great at it)

**DISCLAIMER**: I am not the owner of Harry Potter. I am not talented enough or smart enough to think of a story like that… also I was a child when the first book came out, unable to read it let alone write it…

O~~~~~~~~~~O

Everyone stared at Aaron and the spot that Harry had just disappeared from. Aaron, completely unconcerned about the staring eyes sat down in Harry's old spot. He grabbed Harry's plate to look at the food. He grimaced at the stuff that lay swirled on the plate.

"Ugh, gross. You English have some disgusting food! Hey, sweetie," He said in Hermione's direction. "Do you know where I can get some decent food around here?" Hermione sat there gaping at him.

"What did you call me?" She screeched.

"Hmm? Oh, I called you sweetie. A term of endearment that a guy would give a girl that he likes. Other terms that can be used are cutie, hot stuff, schmukkums, kitty, love, dearest, sweetie pie . . ." He sat listing off of his fingers.

"No! I meant why did you call me that?" Hermione said in her 'I can't believe you're that stupid' tone.

"Honey, if you wanted me to answer that question you should have asked that question. Not everyone can look into your head love." Aaron answered apparently searching for something on the table. Finally he heaved a sigh and put his head in his hands. "I'm going to die unless I get some good food here. I wonder if that little elf Harry likes is here. What was his name? Dobbin, Doily, Dublin, no that's not it . . ." He mumbled to himself.

"Dobby?" Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"That's it Dobby!" Aaron said pointing his finger at Ron, who smirked back with cheeks like a chipmunk, ruining the effect. "Dobby! Can you come here for a minute?" Suddenly there was a loud bang as a small house elf appeared in front of him on the floor. He was dressed up in a huge fluffy green hat, a large purple coat that dragged on the floor, a pair of ridiculously large sunglasses with smiley faces all over and what looked like a blue and yellow kilt. He was adjusting his large hat that had fallen crooked when he landed, then he turned around and saw Aaron.

"Mister Aaron sir! Oh Dobby is so glad you is here. Harry Potter said I wouldn't see you again until it is summers sir! What can I gets for you Mister Aaron sir?" Dobby exclaimed in his loud squeaky voice. Hermione glared at Aaron for having the audacity to use a house elf in front of her, especially Dobby.

"Hey, little man. Listen, the food here is terrible! I was wondering of you could make me something a little more . . . edible." He said dramatically, whispering the last word like it was c dirty word.

"Oh, yes sirs! Dobby being very happy that you use him. Dobby go put on uniform you gives him and gets menu you Mister Aaron's favorite foods." He bounced and popped out.

"I can't believe you!" Hermione screeched.

"What?" Aaron said, obviously not caring what she had to say.

"You would use a house elf for your own selfish needs, especially when they have so much work to do already!" She said in a huff. Her voiced raised an octave each word she said.

"Damn, girl! You could raise the dead with that voice of yours!" Aaron exclaimed after pulling his hands away from his ears. A few people chuckled and Ron laughed so hard a bit of pumpkin juice came out of his nose. Aaron whipped out a handkerchief that was black and covered in skulls with a sneer. A voice brought their attention back to the front table.

"Actually Miss. Granger is correct," Albus Dumbledore stated. "We do not allow the students to use house elves for their own personal use unless it is a serious situation. If you wish to stay here and take Mr. Potters place you must adhere to the rules."

"Well this is a serious situation. Quite frankly I'm allergic to all this food. If I were to eat any of it I would become sick and have to spend the entire day in the infirmary! Anyway, Dobby is all too willing to help and loves extra work . . . Plus! I pay him too." After that monologue Aaron dropped his burnt out cigarette, grappling in the box to light another one. Everybody (Except Aaron) jumped when Dobby popped back in. He was wearing a black tux with a little black apron; he looked like a little waiter, and was carrying a red menu.

"Mister Aaron sirs, Dobby have brought yous your menu sir!" he said before handing it to Aaron, who opened it and looked at the options. "What would sirs like to order?"

"Hmm," Aaron said tapping his chin. "What type of drinks do you have?"

"Well sirs, we have pumpkin juice, coca cola products, lemonade, pink lemonade, iced tea sweetened and non, and we also have your personal selection of beer." Dobby said in an amazing American accent.

"Um, I'd like a diet Coke with a small amount of ice. I would also like a cheese burger with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and ketchup. A side of fries would be nice. And can you make it medium rare?" Aaron said pointing to his option on the menu before looking at Dobby.

"Excellent choice sirs. Dobby will be right back with your orders." Dobby said before popping out again. Hermione continued to glare at Aaron, who was making it a point not to look at her. Instead he let his gaze pass over the other people at the table. People fidgeted as his clear blue eyes passed over them, seemingly staring into their souls.

"Well!" Aaron said clapping his hands, causing some people to start. "Since I am going to be here for a little while I suppose I should get to know you. I will point to you and you will tell me your name, year, place of origin, favorite color, and something else you like to do." He first pointed to Ron, who swallowed the mouth full of food quickly.

"Um, Ron Weasley . . . I'm a seventh year, I'm from England, I like the color orange, and my favorite quidditch team is the Chudley Cannons?"

"I really don't see why you are asking me. I don't know anything about you. Come on man, say it with confidence!" Aaron said, puffing out his chest like he was acting confident. "Well come on, show it to me with confidence!"

"I like the Chuldey Cannons."

"Much better." Aaron said before he turned to another person. Then started the long line of introductions.

"I'm Seamus, I'm seventh years, and I'm from Ireland. I enjoy the color blue and I am a champion when it comes to drinking."

"I'm Dean, I'm a seventh year also, and I'm from Switzerland. I like the color yellow and I also draw a lot."

"I'm N-Neville, um, I'm an s-seventh y-year also, and I'm like Ron . . . I come from England. I-I have a f-favorite c-color, red, and I r-really like her-herbology."

"I'm Ginny, I'm Ron's sister, I am a sixth year and from England. My favorite color is purple and I dated Harry last year!" and finally his finger landed on Hermione.

"Fine! I'm Hermione, in seventh year with Harry, I live in London. My favorite color is white and instead of saying what I like I will tell you what I don't like. I don't like people who abuse house elves, I don't like people who are disrespectful to teachers, I don't like people who are stupid and I don't like you!" She said jabbing her finger into his chest. He used two fingers and delicately grabbed her finger, almost like it was something disgusting, before moving it off his chest.

"Glad to know that the feeling is mutual." He said with a small smile. Just then a huge meal popped out in front of him with everything he told Dobby to bring him. HE took a huge bite out of his sandwich, moaning at the taste. Dobby then appeared, wearing the same ridiculous outfit that he had before.

"Does Mister Aaron sirs enjoy his foods?" He asked. With a bob of his head making his huge ears flap.

"Oh god Dobby! I'm in heaven right now. I love your cooking, you really are the best!" He extolled the value of his cooking with a huge wave of his arms and movements of his hands.

"Dobby is very happy sirs enjoys his food, if there is any things you needs call Dobby."

"Wait, Dobby! I have something for you!" Aaron dug into his pocket, bringing out a large, obnoxiously colorful, wrapped box. He placed it into Dobby's little hands."Well, go ahead and open it! I want to see the look on your face when you do!" Dobby tore into the package like a little kid on Christmas day. First thing he pulled out was multiple pairs of multi-colored socks.

"Oh, Mister Aaron sirs! You is just too kind!" Dobby screamed. Aaron just waved the compliment away.

"Don't stop now! There are still things in there." Aaron continued to eat as Dobby pulled more and more out of the package. There were more socks stripes, polka dots, tie-dye, knitted, ones with little designs on them and then there were all types of colors. He got three pairs of children shorts red, blue, and purple which he put on all at the same time. He also got shirts, gloves, scarves, and even some jewelry. Aaron and everybody in the great hall finished their meal, thoroughly entertained by the excitable elf pulling item after item out of the box.

"Now that's everything. Oh and Dobby, can you give this to winky? I thought she might like it." Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Dobby left leaving the entire great hall silent. Aaron broke the silence with a large yawn. "Well I'm going to bed. What's the password to the dormitories?"

"Lion King." Ron said. Aaron stood up quickly.

"Well good night all. There is one more thing I need to do." He pulled an envelope out of his back pocket. "Do you know somebody by the name of Draco Malfoy? I have a message for him." A few people looked at him oddly but then Neville pointed to him across the hall. Aaron flounced over to the table to where he was sitting. Draco looked up with a sneer. Leaning down Aaron spoke into his ear.

"I would like to talk to you privately, please open the envelope and follow what it says" Draco quirked his eyebrow before grabbing the letter. He carefully opened it, pulling or the parchment and read it.

To Mr. Draco Malfoy,

I wish to talk to you privately to discuss a deal. When you are finished reading the letter look up at me. I will say "He was hoping for a reply" in which you should say "Very well, follow me."

Then you will leave with me following you. We will go up one flight of stair and turn right, we will enter the fifth room from the left . . . It is an old meeting room.

Aaron

Draco Malfoy looked up at Aaron slowly. "He was hoping for a reply" Aaron said loudly so everyone around could hear him. Draco Malfoy pretended to sigh in annoyance.

"Very well, follow me." Was all he said before standing up and leading him to the large doors.

"Wait Aaron!" came the shout from the Gryffindor table. Ginny was standing up with her hand out stretched. "You don't know where the house is. How will you get to the dorms?"

"I know where it is. There is a map of all the dorm rooms in _Hogwarts: a History_. I'll just follow those," Aaron said in his 'I could care less' voice.

"Um, no there isn't," Hermione said, back in her lecture voice. "I have read that book more than twenty times and there is nothing about where the dorms are and definantly no maps."

"Well that just proves how little you know." Aaron said "but I'll tell you what. There is a riddle that will help you figure out what the password is. This is how it goes . . .

'There once was a Hogwarts founder

Who themselves were very grounded

They found a muggle religion

And saw the love they believed in

They made Hogwarts accordingly

So things could be found easily

They stored their secret away

In a place people look every day

To open the secret you need

A very special key

One that you often see

On the neck of those who believe.' Have fun with that, pumpkin!" He said with a little wave before the doors shut. Leaving Hermione fuming and stunned in her seat and a great hall was flabbergasted.

O~~~~~~~~~~O

Well there you go… My second chapter! YAY. This one was much longer than the other one. I was surprised; it only took me two and a half hours! That's what you get when you have no life and only two friends . . . oh, okay so I might have a few imaginary friends but they don't count. Its New Years Eve tonight and I'm super excited. Gonna party and drink all night! Also I will drag my friends up stairs to read this story and see what they think. Turns out that tic-tacs are a good remedy for writers block . . . and showering. If only my English teacher could see this without him recommending me to the counselor. I'd be in heaven right now.

Now I am going to ask again, but only because I'm desperate. Send me a note! I'm pouring my heart and soul (and the last few brain cells I have) into this story! And you could write total gibberish for all I care! Oh and if you wish to send me your address I might even send you something! IDK what I would give you… but it might be something…. Or give me your email! I have some awesome spam that I'd like to pass along… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa….I is not crazy!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm bbbaaaacccccckkkkkk! So anyway, I just realized how pathetic I really am today. To think that I have enough free time, on a holiday, and I have published two chapters and I am currently writing the third. It's really sad. Kind of makes me want to crawl into a corner and cry for hours on end. Too bad I was cursed and I can no longer cry. . . So now I am going to spend the rest of the night at my computer, on New Year's Eve, with no friends and a large jug of ice cream. *Sniffle*

**WARNING**: BoyxBoy loving but it will be later in the story. There will also be cursing… now I know I have said that before but u just have to wait till Harry gets back (he has a potty mouth… no pun intended)

**DISCLAIMER**: In my Harry Potter story Harry and Draco love each other, Dumbledore isn't the headmaster, Hermione is eaten by a 3 headed dog in the first book and Severus Snape is a sexy beast… as you know that the REAL book is not like that... so obviously not my story… JK Rowling is a lucky bitch…

O~~~~~~~~~~O

Aaron trailed closely behind Draco while he walked through the halls. Finally he stopped just before an ominous black door. Opening it proved to Draco what Aaron had said was true. They were at a meeting room that had plush leather chairs set up in a circle, and a nice booze cabinet against the wall. Aaron pushed past him and opened that cabinet of alcohol. Pulling out bottles and glasses he proceeded to make himself a drink. With a wave he silently offered to make one for Draco who nodded yes. After handing Draco his drink Aaron collapsed in one of the armchairs. Draco sat down regally on one of the chairs.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Draco took a sip of his drink.

"Well the first thing I want to say is that you can be yourself here. There is no way for anybody to listen on our conversation and once we leave here we will both be bound to secrecy. However, there is a main reason for this meeting. I want to make you a deal." Aaron said, staring at the bottom of his glass before lifting his gaze into the steely grey eyes that sat across from him.

"What kind of deal?" Draco said defensively.

"Not very talkative are we?" Aaron said with a chuckle. "It's really a very simple deal. But the deal isn't about me. It's all about Harry. You see, Harry is not himself here. Just like you he wears a mask and acts how he is supposed to act. You need to act like the aloof pureblood boy everyone thinks you were bred to be. Harry has to act like the innocent naïve 'Golden Child'. I just like all of his friends' back home hate the fact that he has to act this way. So we decided that we would make Harry be who he really is. Make it so he doesn't keep anything secret anymore."

"And how does that have anything to do with me?" Draco asked his gaze steady on Aaron. Aaron just replied with a chuckle before taking a large drink out of his tumbler.

"You know Harry has told me a lot about Hogwarts. His friends, his teachers . . . and his enemies," He said with a pointed look at Draco, whose only reply was to take another sip of his drink. "I noticed there was a pattern; I also saw that you were giving Harry grief on just about everything. When Harry Starts to show himself to the world is being antagonized by someone all the time is not what he needs . . ."

"So…?" Draco asked.

"So I want you to stop picking on him. Now listen," He stated, interrupting the complaints about to come from the other man in the room "I'm not saying you have to be nice, hell I'm not even saying you have to do anything to him. Even ignoring him would be better."

"And what do I get if I do this? Because I do have a reputation and responsibilities to uphold. Refusing to make jokes on Potters behalf would make quite a few people angry." Draco said as if stating an obvious fact.

Can you please get rid of the bullshit 'I'm better than thou' attitude. It's very annoying. However it is just like a Slytherin to think only of themselves in a deal." Aaron said before completely draining his glass. "So here the thing. You're not going to tell me what you want, 'cus I know what it is. You want out."

"Please explain what you mean?" Draco said with a confused look.

"You want to get out of the Dark Lords service. Informants told me that you are supposed to be marked come Christmas, and I know that neither you nor your family wants that to happen. I know that your father was blackmailed into joining the service just like you mother, Snape and soon, you. For you to be able to leave you want to find a safe place for your family to run to and the Dark Lord is unable to find you, right? You also don't want you family to be under the thumb of Dumbledore." Aaron looked into Draco's stunned face. "Exactly. So I know that Harry wants to help anybody wanting to leave the war and he also has the Black manor. You can't get in unless you have permission from the Secret Keeper. That's where you can take your family . . . However, there is a catch."

"What kind of catch? I knew a deal like this would be too good to be true." Draco sighed in exasperation.

"Oh it's true alright; there is no need to worry about that. The catch however, you need to get around. If I was the Secret Keeper your family would be safe by tomorrow. I am not. You need to convince the Secret Keeper that you really want out and won't betray the location." Aaron swirled the ice around his glass before looking at Draco. He was leaning forward in his seat with a hopeful expression on his face, the first true emotion he had let show in the entire hour they had been there.

"So who is the Secret Keeper and when can I meet him?" Draco said in excitement.

"It's Harry," Draco looked like all his hopes and dreams had been crushed in one fell swoop.

"That's never going to work. You wouldn't even be able to get him to sit down and listen to what I have to say!" Draco said. "Why the hell would he listen to me anyway? I've been nothing but a right Bastard to him anyway!" He fell back onto his seat with his arm thrown over his eyes.

"I thought about that," Draco raised his arm to look at Aaron in surprise. "What? I'm really not as stupid as I acted in the Great Hall. There is no need to worry. I have a plan that will make him sit down and listen to you. Would you like to hear it?" Draco nodded slowly.

"Well, tomorrow in the Great Hall I will get a letter from Harry telling me when He will be back. I will announce to the Hall that he will return one day later than that. Before this happens however I will nick a bottle of veritaserum from Professor Snape. On the morning of his arrival I will put you in a specially enchanted room. One that can only be unlocked from the outside but is accessible to the house elves. That is where you will talk to Harry."

"So, that morning I will grab Harry before he announces his arrival. I will give him the bottle of veritaserum and tell him it is to question a person who is asking for safety. Tonight you will make me a list of questions that are 'forbidden' for him to ask. I will then charm him to be able to ask any of those questions. After the spell and the explanation I will lock him into the room. That way you have all day to explain to him your side of the story." Aaron finished quietly. Draco stared for a minute before he smiled. Leaning back he looked up at the ceiling in joy and amazement.

"This might actually work. I can't believe it," came the light airy voice. Aaron stood up, dropping his glass onto the counter. He glided over to the door and cracked it open. Before he left her turned back to look at Draco.

"It will work. I have no doubt. Pay attention tomorrow . . . Oh and I would think that you were going to be very sick the day before Harry gets back." With a wave Aaron left the room and stalked back to the Gryffindor common room, putting back on his 'I'm an obnoxious jerk' attitude that he wore so well.

**The next morning**

Everybody in the hall looked up as a loud screech from an owl rang out in the room. Slowly the large pure black bird circled the table and landed gently on Aarons head. He dropped and envelope before hopping to the table. Aaron left the owl to fight with Ron over bacon in favor of opening the letter. His eyes quickly scanned the paper before he jumped up on the bench he was on.

"Listen up everybody! Now I know you all love me and everything but alas I will not be staying long. Harry, the love of my life, has just informed me that he will be back in exactly three days. Until then you are all blessed with my wonderful presence!" He bowed before sliding down onto the bench. A quick glance showed Draco Malfoy at his table, no expression on his face, but white knuckles as he gripped his glass a little too tight.

O~~~~~~~~~~O

Well that took longer than expect. I'm sorry it's so short! Turns out that my friends do love me and showed up at the party . . . all two of them. So now my brain is shutting down from 2 hours of sleep and one full meal in 24 hours. Also didn't help that we took New Year shots. If you see anything wrong with this story just tell me… I have no problem revising. In fact I normally spend hours revising. But right now I couldn't careless, and neither does the flying pink elephant that has taken to following me. At least he stopped fucking singing.

So long, fare well, I wish to say adue….. (I LOVE the Sound of Music!)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really happy. Not that 'he he that made me chuckle' funny but the 'I just took drugs and saw something HILARIOUS'. I think it might be the fact that I have no bad reviews! Its making me giddy and quite frankly, scary. However, it is very close to how I normally act so no visit to the doctor yet! Oh and side note . . .

**October Diaries:** If you show Wilfred your iTunes I swear to god I'm going to sic Humphrey (my yellow bunny who likes to make loud continues beeping noises) on you . . . no joke.

**Darkness-Chan**: THNX! You're awesome!

**TearfullPixie**: OMG, you are possibly the best person in the world. I could kiss you right now! *Blows a kiss*

**WARNING**: There is a lot of loving in this story. Eventually. But it will be BoyXBoy… and language and if you don't f*cking like it don't f*cking read it! . . . Its okay, I'm calm now.

**DISCLAIMER**: *sigh* It's sad to think that somewhere, somehow people would consider Harry Potter my creation. That makes in necessary for me to write this disclaimer . . . *sigh* well as you know I don't own Harry Potter and never will.

O~~~~~~~~~~O

Aaron slid back into his chair and looked at the slightly confused faces of his (really Harry's) peers. He just continued to eat the breakfast he had ordered from dobby, much to Hermione's disgust. He looked up to see that there was only five minutes left in breakfast before they went to class.

"So my dear, how does my day look?" Aaron said, looking down his nose a Hermione. Hermione's startled expression quickly turned into indignant anger.

"WHAT?" She screeched. Dolphins halfway across the world sat up and danced, dogs howled in Mexico and somewhere in Russia a man woke with a start.

"Well sweetie, you are one of Harry's best friends. He talked about you all the time. So I assumed someone as smart and beautiful as you would know Harry's class schedule." Aaron smiled sweetly causing Hermione to uncharacteristically blush. Over at the Slytherin table people were snickering at the obvious cover-up and the fact that he was buttering her up with compliments. A few people snorted when they saw that 'Know-it-all Granger' fell for it every step of the way.

"Oh, okay then. Well, we have four classes today. First we have Transfiguration and Charms. After those two classes we have lunch followed by the other two classes. Those are Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said smartly. Aaron stood up and grabbed his bag. He pointed to the large doors.

"Then let us be off!" before he marched with his knees locked and his arms swinging. People looked worried when he started to hum a tune and march to the beat. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seams and Ginny all looked at each other before bolting after him. They burst into the Entrance Hall only to find that Aaron had completely disappeared.

**After classes**

Everything that day had gone pretty well. Surprisingly Aaron was very quiet in class. He opted for doodling on a spare bit a parchment instead of listening to the teacher. The only exception was Care of Magical Creatures. That day Hagrid decided to bring in Meekles; large wolf-like creatures that enjoy the taste of blood. Hagrid decided that no one was supposed to touch any of them . . . until he turned around. Aaron had been under a pile of the creatures laughing as the licked him all over. Scaring the piss out of everyone in the mean time.

Now everybody was lounging in the common room playing chess or studying, much to the annoyance of Aaron. He sat side-ways on his arm chair. His head fell over one of the arms so he was looking at Ginny upside down.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Studying," she said simply. He 'hmm'-ed in agreement. Before he flipped over onto his stomach and stared at her like a creeper.

"What?" she questioned in a strained voice, patience waving.

"Well. You said that you dated Harry. So I was just wondering why he never told me that you dated. I mean, he always told me when he was sleeping with somebody . . . including Susan!" He said in a huff. People around the common room paused as his voice escalated, suddenly interested in the topic.

"Well, I don't know maybe-"

"Wait!" Hermione interrupted . . . again. "You never did tell us about Susan did you?"

"Yeah, so?" Aaron said in his 'I'm a bitch' attitude.

"So tell us who Susan is!"

"I don't think I should," He tapped his chin "it's not my story to tell." Everybody stared at him while he had a very obvious inner debate. He would move his lips while talking to each of his shoulders. He'd pause every once in a while as if he was listening to somebody. Everybody jumped when he shouted. "No! Don't do that you two. I said no, let him go. Don't you dare shoot that arrow. Wait! Put that trident down!" Right when people were seriously considering escaping the room he turned and stared at them in this 'I'm not crazy, I swear!' look.

"Okay, I won't tell you everything however I'll let you ask five questions and ill answer them with the best of my ability." Hermione's hand shot up into the air like it was spring powered. Aaron dropped his head in his hands. "Please, Please! Tell me you didn't just raise your hand."

"I did. I wanted to ask the first question. You said that Susan was having her baby. Is it Harry's child?" Everybody nodded their head saying; yes that was a good question.

"What? No! God, Harry would never do anything as stupid as get a girl pregnant. Especially not Susan!"

"Then why did he go to her when she was having the baby?" Someone shouted from across the room.

"Well the baby's father is named Ken. When he first learned that he was a father he wanted to get rid of it. Susan said no, so the next time Harry visited he found her on the floor bruised from where Ken had hit her. Harry went ballistic. You really should have seen it. Ken was in the hospital for a month! So anyway Harry has been taking care of her for the last six months. He has been more of a father to that child than Ken ever will be."

"Well just a little while ago Ken came back. He said he was "sorry" and that he wanted the child. Well just four days ago he split, with all of the valuable things in her house. When Susan went into labor she got really emotional. She said that if Harry wasn't there she wasn't going to have the child. So I was sent here to bring him to her." He finished with a shrug. During the story whenever he mentioned Ken his eyes would darken and his lips would pull themselves into a sneer.

"What is the relationship between Susan and Harry?" Ginny said curiously.

"Best friends, lovers, enemies . . . pretty much anything you could think of in a relationship they are or were." Was all the information that Aaron put out.

"Could you explain some more?" Hermione asked in a frustrated voice.

"I could." Was all he said with a smirk.

"…well?" Ron said after there was an awkward silence. Aaron just looked at him.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to explain some more?"

"Nope. Oh and by the way, you just used up all your questions." He chuckled to himself when everybody looked stunned. Seamus shot to his feet.

"No we didn't! We only asked three!"

"Nope, you asked five. Number one: Is it Harry's child? Number two: why did Harry go? Number three: What was their relationship? Number four: Could you explain some more? And finally number five: Are you going to explain some more?" He finished, ticking each thing off of his fingers as he went along. Ron went red in the face as he looked like he was going to jump up and punch Aaron.

"That's not fair! You promised us five questions about Harry and this Susan person. The other questions don't count!" He shouted.

"Actually I said you could have five questions, I never said that it had to be about them. You could have asked what size dick I have and it would have been acceptable. Also I never said that I needed to completely answer your question." Aaron sat back in his chair while waiting for the information to sink in.

"But- but well that's not- not right!" Ron sputtered. Suddenly a small voice sounded from the corner.

"Actually Ron," Neville muttered "he is right. Everything he said was true. Your just angry because you fell like he tricked you and you don't like it."

"W-w-what? Neville, you're agreeing with him?" Ron asked, completely flabbergasted by the turn of events.

"I'm only agreeing with him because he is right!" Neville said in a slightly more confident voice. Aaron looked over with a smile.

"Thanks Nev. It's nice to know that somebody cares and understands." He said throwing a nasty look in Ron's direction. Neville just blushed at the statement. Ron was of course indignant, but since he was lacking a retort he settled for sulking in the corner. Hermione was glaring, hating the fact that somebody had outsmarted her.

"Well," Aaron said with a yawn. He fell out of his chair and stood up. "It seems like the party is dying down. So it is a good time to make my escape to the bedrooms. I also have to feed Carlos."

"Who is Carlos?" Ron questioned.

"He's my pet tarantula." Aaron said walking up the stairs.

"T-tarantula! As in the spider? Are you sure he can't escape?" Ron said worriedly.

"Nope, there is no need to worry," Ron sighed a breath of relief. "He is safe inhis cage under your bed," With that Aaron slipped up the stairs, leaving a very pale Ronald Weasley behind.

O~~~~~~~~~~O

God! This chapter took FOREVER! And it's not even that long! Well tomorrow starts a new era of pain . . . school is starting again. In less than 12 hours I will be back in the icy grips of my English teacher who will, in turn, assign me long assignments only to make me fail them. So if I don't write soon that is what I will be doing. Also I need some moral support. I have to confront my mother about playing Lacrosse (if you don't know Lacrosse is a sport that the Native Americans created to practice for war. You play with twelve people. You spend an hour passing a one pound rubber ball at 40-80 miles per hour to each other and attempt to catch it in a stick with a small space and shallow pocket) I really want to quit . . . but I don't want to be a quitter. Wow can I ramble or what?

Hope your holiday went well and all of you who still have a hangover from a few nights ago . . . I hope you feel better and you are not alone! I LOVE YOU ALL! Even you creepy old man that is sitting in the back.

Avec tout l'amour je posses,

Puppy-on-crack


	5. Chapter 5

I'm SORRY I'm SORRY I'm SORRY! I accidentally lost the email to this account and had no chance of finding it until tonight! The rest of my excuses are at the bottom…. Now here is what I would have goven you months ago…. SORRY!

Do you ever feel like something is watching you? Not someone, something. Like there is a random animal or house plant that has taken to following you where ever you go! Only me? Okay. So now that my musing is done let's get going! By the way, my teacher just gave my class a six page story that needs at least eleven days of prewriting! I wanna hurt him! I'm sooooo sorry that it has been this long. I just get distracted so easily…. Look a penguin!

**WARNING**: there is some loving in this story! Harry and Draco are going to be such a cute couple! Oh and Harry gets some other action! Oh and there might be swearing.

**DISCLAIMER**: I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, and I hate my life. I don't own Harry Potter… I hate my life.

O~~~~~~~~~~O

The next day went decently smooth. However on the road of life there are always a few bumps in the road. Oddly enough, Aaron seemed to be the root of all these problems. Nothing major happened; Ron almost hit Aaron three times but had Seamus to hold him back. Ginny poured an entire pitcher of pumpkin juice over his head. He got a lap full of ink when he implied that Hermione 'joined' him in bed last night. Now we find Aaron in the entrance hall, with a small vial of liquid in his left pocket.

He was starring at the black magic 'X' that he had put on the floor. Harry suddenly appeared on the 'X'. Had anyone seen him they would have dropped anything they were holding. He was wearing tight leather pants and vest. A purple fishnet shirt covered the rest of his upper body.

"Aaron!" he shouted before giving him a hug. After three seconds he dropped his arms, looking around to make sure no one had seen them. "Well, let's get going. You must be anxious to get back home." Harry said picking up the bag he had dropped on the floor before he walked away.

"Harry, Wait! Don't I get a kiss first?" Aaron said, placing a fake puppy dog look on his face. Harry's shoulders slumped when he gave out a sigh. He glanced around again before turning towards Aaron.

"Fine! But only this one time. I don't want anyone to know" was all he said before stalking over. He grabbed Aaron by the shirt and pulled his face towards his. Their tongues fought as they greedily sucked in air every time the seal of their lips broke. Flushed and panting the finally let go of each other. Aaron was smiling like the cat that got the cream.

"God! Why did I ever let you leave?" Harry glared at him sullenly.

"Because you only liked me for my body. We never did anything but drink and fuck constantly."

"And what great fucking that was. Seriously, if you ever want to go again you know I'm open right?" Aaron said. "Harry? Wait, Harry!" he shouted as Harry walked away. He grabbed him around the shoulders just before he got to the Great Hall. "You can't go in there!"

"Why not?" Harry said, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Two things." He said holding up two fingers, ticking them off as he went "One, you are still wearing leather. You don't want your friends to know about you so going in there with leather is not the best idea. Two, there is something that you need to do before hand."

"Oh really? And what is it that I need to do?" Harry said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't patronize me! It's about the war! While I was here I met with a Slytherin that wants to get out of the war and get protection for his family. So anyway, I told him that you would meet with him today. Instead of you going to your classes you're going to spend the day with him!" Aaron said with a forced 'encouraging' smile.

"And you did this, without asking me first?" Harry said in a dangerous voice.

". . . Um," Aaron said nervously ". . . yeah?"

"Really?" Harry said scratching his chin as if he was searching for an answer. "So what made you think that I would actually do this?" He asked. Aaron shrugged.

"Because you wouldn't leave a person in need?"

". . . Hmm. That's very interesting Aaron. Apparently you have a lot of confidence in me." Harry stated. "Well you got work to do. Better hurry, don't want to keep him waiting." He said giving Aaron a little push.

"Who?"

"The person you said I was going to meet. Such sad news you're going to deliver. I hope he doesn't hate you . . . Ta!" Harry said with a little wave.

"Harry please don't do this! I'm begging you. This person is completely serious about finding a safe house. I really want this to work out. If it goes well you could have a ton of people switching sides and be safe from You-Know-Who! Please look at me. Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm not being serious about this." Aaron pleaded, spinning Harry so he could stare into his eyes. Harry looked at him, examining him for any doubt in his face. Finding none he heaved a sigh.

"Fine, but only this once. If this is a joke I swear to god I'm going to hurt you!" Harry said, pointing his finger accusingly at Aaron.

"Yes!" Aaron shouted. "Now follow me!" He grabbed Harry's hand before dragging him frantically down the hall.

"Now there is a lot of information you need to know and a short time for me to say it. So kindly shut up! Okay when we get to the room I'm going to give you a bottle of veritaserum. The person has kindly agreed to take it so you know they are not lying to you. However! There are some things he won't want to talk about. I have taken the liberty of putting them all down on a piece of paper. Just before you go in to the meeting I will put a spell on you so you can't ask him the questions. I'll also give you the paper so you can remember." He broke off speaking to turn the corner with Harry still being pulled along.

"Now another thing. I have the person's wand. Before you enter I will also take your wand. That way you guys can't kill each other while in the room . . . well, can't kill each other magically at least. Once again the guy agreed to this. I mean he's really jumping through hoops for you! So you better be nice to him . . ."

"AARON!" Harry interrupted. "Why is it that you refuse to tell me this person's name?"

"Hmm," Aaron made a non-comitial sound while looking back "Oh, no reason." They practically ran through the halls before Aaron skidded to a halt causing Harry to run straight into the wall.

"Fuck Aaron!" Harry shouted "What the hell?"

"We are here! Omg this is sooo exciting!" Aaron clapped his hands like a little school girl "Now all we need is a few things. Here" He said pulling a small vial out of his pocket and pushing it into Harry's hand. "That's the veritaserum you will use. Don't worry I tried it on your friend Ronald. By the way, next time you're at his house look under his bed. Apparently he has some interesting stuff there. Okay so here we go." He said pulling gout his wand. "_Altus Custos_" A gold light hit Harry in the chest. He felt the magic creep throughout his body. When the spell was finished a piece of paper appeared in front of his face.

**Questions that Harry James Potter is under oath to not repeat.**

**What is your sexuality?**

**Who do you love?**

**What was the most embarrassing moment in your life?**

**What is the one secret you don't want anyone to know?**

Harry looked surprised at the first two questions. It seemed odd how those would be the question the person wouldn't want someone to know. The other two questions were completely understandable.

Harry was pushed through the door. He stumbled before trying to gracefully catch himself, and failing. There was a small cough and Harry turned around to look at the person.

There on the couch sat Draco Malfoy in all his glory. As much as Harry wanted to hate him, he coudnt stop his mouth from running dry at the sight of the boy. The boy in question looked up from his book and waited, expecting a reaction.

"You're the Slyterin that wants protection?" Harry asked quietly. Draco opened his mouth to answer, but closed it in favor of nodding. Harry sighed and strode over to the couch opposite of Draco. "Fine, I'll listen. But you better not be play a trick." He pressed the vial into his hand and waited for him to swallow.

"I just wanted to say that I do not want to follow the dark lord, I never did and neither did my family!" Draco rushed through his sentence.

"So what do you want?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Aaron said that you had a place for us to hide. I just want to get through this war alive. Without being marked." Came the reply.

"Alright." Harry said. He believed him because of the potion. Then there was the genuine look of concern on his face that almost made Harry's heart melt. "I can do that for you if you promise that you won't do anything to sabotage my side of the war." Draco nodded eagerly.

There was a silence as they sat alone in the room. Then Harry glanced at Draco again.

"Why did you ask specifically not to be asked about your sexuality and love?"

"Because if anyone found out I would be ridiculed and disowned." Draco said before glaring at the floor, reluctant to answer.

"Oh so it's that kind of thing." Harry sighed.

". . . yeah." Again silenece. Then Draco spoke up. "From what I heard from Aaron you are in a similar situation." Harry glared at him, allowing his eyes to focus intensly on him.

"What do you mean?" He ground out.

"Nothing really," He back peddled. "He just said that there were a lot of things that yo were hiding from everyone.

"Aaron doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut!"

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

WOW! I managed to take nearly a year to write a thousand word chapter. Go me! I have an excuse though. During the summer I had a 50 hour work week and then I started to work on a full length novel that I hope to publish soon! I am nearly done with the first draft and it comes in at nearly 30,000 words of pure Genius! Not only that but there was a bit of emotional drama and betrayal for me. So I went out of my mind for a few months and decided that I would become a wolf and live in the metaphorical forest of "Reality" I love you all and loved your reviews. Good tidings and spells to all who deemed me worthy of praise!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, guess who's back? Eddie Murphy? No. Well I'd like to inform you that I am currently on vacation. Not really but I'm off to meet my crazy family. And that's crazy compared to me…. I know. Scary! Good news is that I finally remembered the plot to this story! So . . . yeah.

Oh and just so you know, Ron and Hermione are my least favorite character so there will be a little (lot) of bashing of them, starting about now.

Well If I could steal anything, it would be the rights to the Harry Potter series and all its characters. However I lost my lock picks and a plane ticket is so expensive….. Now I'm left with this disclaimer. Anyway, OFF TO THE SOTRY MOBILE…. Wait, we don't have story mobile. I thought we got one, no? Okay, just to the story then.

O~~~~~~~~~~~O

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table the next day. He tried to listen to Hermione but his head was still stuck with the conversation. After a while he and Draco began talking about themselves. It surprised him how well he and Draco could just talk about anything. They talked about favorite books and he learned of Draco's fondness for muggle literature. He told Draco about learning about his sexuality. How Aaron was really the one that opened his eyes to the gay side of himself. After an hour of talking they both excused themselves to bed. When he got out of the room Aaron was standing there with a smile. He tried to insinuate that they were doing something but Harry just smacked him in the back of the head and gave him the port key back.

"He was absolutely horrible Harry! I don't know how you could stand being friends with him. He was so mean to poor Dobby and incredibly rude to everyone else." Hermoine blathered on at Harry. He just looked up every once in a while to nod and go back to thinking.

"Hey Harry," Ron interrupted through a mouthful of food. "What happened to the Susan girl?" Everyone around looked at Harry for an answer.

"She's doing well. She had a little girl and named it Angie." Harry said happily.

"Aaron said it was not yours, is that true?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah. Would never get Susan pregnant. Nor would I abandon her like that dirt bag." Harry sneered in anger. There was a loud noise as hundreds of owls swooped in to deliver the daily prophet. Hermione picked hers up and shreiekd.

On the front page was a large color picture of Harry wrapped around another guy. The picture moved so you could see their hips grind together and Harry pulled the guy in for a light kiss. Harry grabbed the article and read.

**SAVIOUR SWINGS THE OTHER WAY.**

_It stunned this reporter when she got an anonymous letter with a photo of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived having relations with another guy. It was a commonly thought fact that the boy was in a relationship with the Weasley families youngest daughter, Ginvera. The letter was from one of Mr. Potters supposed friends. _

"_Harry has been hiding who he is for so long. It is time for him to finally let go and be what he is supposed to be. Everyone has expectations from him and I could see it tearing at him from the inside. He may hate me now, but in the long run he will thank me for doing this." He friend wrote in the letter. _

_I was informed that the photo was taken in the infamous gay bar Gaydar. So this reporter went to the place to see if this story had any merit. When talking to the manager he had this to say._

"_Yeah that young lad has been in here. In fact he is a regular. Nice boy with an amazing body." Tim Hange said after examining the photo._

_We did not ask Mr. Potter about this on the request of the person who gave us this information. Though it seems that the facts do all line up. I wonder how people will react when they learn that their precious Boy-Who-Lived is nothing more than a homosexua_l.

When Harry looked up everyone was staring at him.

"You're a FAG?" Hermione screeched. Harry flinched back a bit.

"Yeah so? It's not that big of a deal." He said quietly.

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? It's disgusting! How could I not know that you were a lousy shirt lifter." She yelled, her face getting red.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I mean, we can still be friends right?" He asked.

"You don't see what the big deal is? You're an abomination that's what!" She screamed louder. Harry looked up at Ron.

"Do you actually agree with this?" He pleaded. Ron looked at him with a straight face.

"Uh yeah. I mean that's kind of gross mate." Harry looked at both of them then down the table. Everyone in Gryffindor seemed to move back and be looking at him in different stages of horror.

"Fine." Harry said snappishly. "Maybe when you guys calm down you will realize how stupid you're acting." He hoisted his bag on his shoulder and walked out of the Great Hall. Across the room Draco watched him.

Harry was sitting alone in potions when everyone came in. Hermoine and Ron didn't even look his way and went to sit on the opposite side of the room. The farthest away they could get. The Slytherins came in behind them as usual. They looked at the separated trio, trying to figure out what was going on. Then Draco strode in. HE walked past the others and placed himself right next to Harry. He nodded to the others and all the Slytherins fell in behind and around them. They looked confused but they stayed silent, knowing that Draco was no idiot.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Harry whispered.

"I am sitting down for potions class. That is the reason we are here." He said lightly, in an almost mocking way. Harry decided not to argue and looked forward. He noticed Zabini lean over and whisper something into Draco's ear. Draco just waved him away, and Zabini sat back next to Parkinson.

"Hey Potter," Draco began in a whisper. "What would you do if there were more who wanted what you gave me?"

"Meaning what?" Harry asked.

"Meaning the safe haven. Is there a way that more Slytherins could come as well? Where do you plan to put me? Could more come?"

"Well I was going to bring you to Grimwauld place." Harry shrugged. Draco sat back in thought.

"So that's who got it." He mused with his chin in his hand.

"What?"

"Well my family was wondering who got Grimwauld place." He said quietly. "It was supposed to go to my mother, because Aunt Bella is crazy and Uncle Sirius was in jail. Though when we went to collect we were told that someone else had ownership."

"Do you really mean that there are others who want to go against Voldemort?" Harry cut him off quietly.

"Yes but let's talk about this another time. Snape is coming through that door in ten seconds." True to his word, Snape came bursting in. With a whirl of cloak he stood in front of the class room.

"Welcome to Potions again. As with every year I will begin this class with a warning. Though many of you dunderheads won't really listen." Harry almost laughed at the expression on his face. For years he had hated him but when he let that go he could really see the humor in what he was saying. That his snark was really more funny than not. "This is a dangerous class and the first potion you will brew will be dangerous as well. We are making an anti-venom that will be tested on you. If you mess up this potion the result will be worse than that of the real poison. Begin."

Draco stood and went to get the ingredients. Fifteen minute in the class and Harry and Draco's potion was the perfect shade of pink. Snape was walking around the room giving critism. Whenever he passed Harry everyone looked up. They all expected to hear a comment about the paper. Instead he just nodded and went to yell at Ron, whose potion was yellow and spitting dangerously. Harry looked at his back in confusion.

"I told him what you did for me and asked if he would lay off you." Draco whispered to him, also watching Ron's face turn red as twenty points were taken from Gryffindor for talking back. "Uncle Sev says, and I quote, 'If you believe Mr. Potter is no longer as dense and thick headed as his father, then I will be okay with treating him as I treat every normal student.'" Harry gaped.

O~~~~~~~~~~O

Okay this was a little bit shorter than normal for me but I've been busy. If you read what I say before and after you would know I'm with my family (most of you don though ha-ha and your all idiots!) Quite frankly, their entire presence is stifling to the entire thought process. Not to mention that they're strict Catholics so if they saw me write this, they would douse me with holy water. . . again :P So you might have to wait for a while to hear again from me.

Bon voyage, I'm gonna either tie a noose or put a bullet into my head. Love you all. (SAVE ME)


	7. Chapter 7

So here is the next part of the story. I have got to say, I did not think my ego could get any bigger but you guys have really outdone yourself! All those comments are making my more giddy that a rabbit who smoked weed and found the carrot deposit.

Gigglesss1 : I am so glad you deemed me worthy of a comment! It was really appreciated!

Tearfulpixie: Thanks for being loyal!

The GreenEyedIdiot: Of course you can be my cyber love. I need a little more love in my life anyway!

Harry. Potter. Is. BOSS: Thanks for putting most of my story on your profile! That fact is making me more happy than the 5 tablespoons of pure crystallized sugar I am currently eating!

To the story that I do not own!

O~~~~~~~~~~O

As Harry was leaving Draco stopped him.

"Hey if you would, come down to the dungeon after dinner. I want to show you the people who want to switch over." He left before Harry could answer. Harry cursed and stalked down the hall. It was dinner time, but instead of going to the hall he went straight to the kitchens. He knew that Ron and Hermoine would still be mad. He himself was still fuming from what they said earlier. So he ate his dinner while talking to Dobby about his new clothes.

He walked nervously into the dungeons. He realized that Draco had never told him where to meet him. He paused for a second. Draco? Had he really been calling Malfoy, Draco in his head this whole time. Well it was true that he had a crush on Draco for well over a year, but he was taking this too far now. Out of nowhere Draco popped into his line of sight.

"Oh good you came!" He said. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Harry questioned, allowing himself to be pulled along.

"Here." Draco stopped in front of a blank wall. "Justified." The wall slid open.

The Slytherin common room was completely different from the last time Harry saw it. It wss vibrant and full of life. People were talking and singing. A group of guys were playing Exploding snap and a few girls were doing mini-makeovers. It was bright and loud. Then it stopped. People were staring at Harry as he stood next to Draco in the doorway.

"What the hell Draco?" Blaise Zabini's voice came from the area the guys were playing snap. He was standing, burning card in his hand by his side. Immediately al the Slytherins faces fell into their cool disdain and looked up to confront them.

"Calm down Blaise. Hes the one I told you about. Hary offered me protection and is about to do the same for you." He crossed his arms over his chest. Blaise snorted derisively.

"You expect me to believe that Potter here gave you a chance to explain and actually believed you?" People around him nodded.

"Um." Harry spoke up. "I actually did. Malfoy took Veritaserum and promised me he was telling the truth."

"So why did you bring him here?" Blaise said to Draco, ignoring Harry's presence.

'I already told you, I brought him here so he could help. . . And could you stop with the sour faces. Acting like someone just shoved a piece of broken glass up your ass won't help your case." He pulled Harry in and sat him down on an unoccupied couch.

Slowly the other Slytherins began to loosen up around him. They were all still looking at him suspiciously, but Blaise moved closer and soon everyone was sitting close.

"So you all don't want to be with Voldemort?" Everyone hissed at the name.

"Hell no!" It was a new voice. Pansy Parkinson huffed after her exclamation. "Why would we want to be controlled by that egotistical bastard? Can you believe that he actually wanted me to be a consort to the Death Eaters. Like I would ever sleep with any o those old scuzballs! Really-" She was cut off.

"Thanks Pansy, but I think he gets the point. There is no need for a monologue." Draco looked at her. Harry shook his head in amusement. Just a glimpse of the Slytherins without their normal masks made him realize he wasn't the only one who acted completely different behind closed doors.

"So you are all hoping that I will help you?" Harry asked. He got a round of nods from everyone. "Well I can help you. I mean if you are okay with being around me during the war."

"Why wouldn't we want to be around you?" Pansy said sharply, expecting to hear something horrible.

"Well you saw what was in the papers this morning." Harry hung his head.

'Oh that? We don't care about that." Pansy said with a giggle.

"You don't?" Harry questioned.

"No, Purebloods have no reason to dislike homosexuals." Greg Goyle spoke from the corner in a soft voice. "Hatred to gays started as a muggle thing because of their religion. Granger hates it because she is a mudblood and has been brainwashed to believe it. Weasely is the same, because their family forsake the ways of the Purebloods and chose to live like common muggles." There was a little more bite to his tone near the end.

"Most discrimination now is not because of Purebloods. Hatred of people who are different from you was purely a Mudblood ideal." Draco sighed. "Really that's why we hate them so much. They are diluting the magic and spreading anger and mistrust through our culture." He brushed his hair from his eyes. All the Purebloods nodded.

'I guess that's kind of reasonable." Harry said after a few seconds to think. "I'm just glad that there are some people who don't hate me."

"Well if we hated you for that we'd be hypocrites!" Pansy chuckled. Harry looked at her in confusion. "Most of the Pureblood society is atleast Bisexual. Blaise here has had his fill of men. Greengrass only goes for those with big tits. And they guy whose legs yours is brushing," she looked pointedly to where Harry and Draco's knees where almost touching. They both moved away quickly with a blush. "Has never swung the right way, as the muggles would say."

Draco gaped as he blushed a violent red.

'Pansy," He growled. "I told you not to tell anyone, did I not?"

"You did."

'So why did you just say that?" Came the snarling reply.

"'Cuz he needed to know. Anyway, it wont effect your relationship with him. Infact it might just expedite it." She winked. Both Harry and Draco blushed, each refusing to look at the other. "Well anyway, thanks for coming Harry. It was a very nice visit, all things told. I'm extremely thankful that you will help us. Feel free to come back any time. Astoria! Come with me, its bed time."

Slowly everyone began to filter from the room. Harry glanced at Draco and he was glaring at the back of Pansy's head. Slowly he sighed and turned around.

"I lead you back to your common room." He said quickly before standing and walking to the common room exit. Harry followed nervously. During the trek back neither of them spoke, both wondering if the other would bring up what Pansy was insinuating.

In his head Harry was smiling happily. If Draco was gay as well he might have a chance, however small it was. But when Draco refused to talk about it he just kept telling himself not to jump to conclusions. When he entered his common room he smiled at Draco and Draco gave him a small smile back. Before turning and leaving.

O~~~~~~~~~~O

WHEW! IT'S DONE! You have no idea how difficult that was to write. I was doing it in the middle of whitening my teeth and catering my parent's party! I happy with the way it has turned out though! I feel giddy . . . or maybe that's the sugar/alcohol/caffeine. It was a rough night as I said!

Please review! You see, I got this new cat and she can only be fed a diet of compliments and reviews. It's for her stomach problems. Please help my cat! Love you all!

P.S. next chapter is supposed to have smut in it! This will be my first time writing smut and I can't freaking wait! Harry and Draco are gonna get some! But I need help figuring who is gonna be on top! Your just gonna have to wait in see. Chao!


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the great question, is she really going to post again so soon? The answer is yes! I really surprised myself but then again I have a lot of free time on my hands. For a while I had been writing a novel, and now that the first draft is done and handed to an editor (my friend) I am going out of my mind in boredom. More than usual that is. Now I'm left with this story, my blog and words with friends.

Forgive me readers for I have sinned. I lied to you last time when I said that this was the smut chapter. In reality it will be the next chapter (not lying I swear!). So just hold tight. You get to meet some of the Slytherins this time. Hopefully you will enjoy them as much as I have. And I've enjoyed them A LOT! If you know what I mean.

Tearfullpixie: I swear I'm so in love with you I just want to rape you (Said affectionately) You really are the best!

J.K. Rowling may be an unforgiving bitch, but unfortunately she has all the rights to the story…

O~~~~~~~~~~O

Harry went down to breakfast alone that morning. When he got to the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione had chosen the seats at the far end and buffered themselves with people. Harry wanted to say something, but stopped himself. He slumped in a seat near the other side. He didn't even begin eating before Ron stood and stalked over to him.

"Hey Faggot why don't you go sit with your precious snakes? Nobody wants you here." He snarled. Harry was seconds from allowing Ron to get close and personal with his fist, then he smirked in his head.

"Alright." Harry stood and walked over to the Slytherin table. The entire hall watched as he made his way to where Draco was sitting. He stopped a little behind him and coughed lightly.

Draco looked up and saw that the whole hall was waiting for his reaction. He glanced at the other Slytherins who were waiting his direction. With a small sweep of his hands the entire bench to his right scooted down a seat. Immediately a chatter rose through the hall. Harry clambered on the bench. The other Slytherins were not talking, but you could tell by the way Draco was glaring at them he was telling them to stop. Soon even the looks were silenced.

Harry ate in silence along with them. Breakfast ended and everyone shuffled out. In his classes he ended up sitting away from his classmates. In potions he was sitting next to Draco again. Snape again was perfectly reasonable. It almost scary the way he just sipped his gaze over him without any malice.

After potions he was invited to the Slytherins common room again. He entered with Draco and saw that everyone was sitting in a large circle. Well actually it was just the older students. Nervously he sat down in the spot I was directed.

"Well everyone," Pansy spoke. "As you know, dear Harry here is new to our little group. As he is helping us I move to make him an honorary Slytherin. On the facts that he has connived his way out every lot the Dark Lord made and is sneaky enough to convince his friend that he is something he is not. Anybody with to oppose?" The formal speak faded out in the silence.

"Very well then! We have a new honorary Slytherin! You know what goes down as soon as that happens." There were cries of joy and everyone cheered.

"What is going on?" Harry whispered to Draco.

"Nothing, just a bit a formality." He said back. He handed Harry a shot glass. Harry stared down at it. Everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

'Tradition says the inductee gets the first shot." Blaise said. He passed over a bottle and a clear liquid was dumped into the shot glass. Harry just sighed and took the shot.

"Look at Golden boy! Someone has been drinking over the summer!" Pansy cheered. Glasses were passed around and more drinks poured. "Alright now it's time to introduce ourselves! I'll go first." She stood. "Hey I'm Pansy Parkinson, and I'm a Leo. That means I'm a great talker, attractive and passionate. I'm outgoing and know how to have fun!" Harry snorted. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry it just sounded like an AA meeting." More looks of confusion. "Um in the muggle world when there are alcoholics they are forced to go to meetings. Whenever they start the person stands and says their names and admits they're alcoholics." Draco snorted.

"Sounds stupid."

"It is."

"Well, that being said." Pansy stated. "It's time for the next person. Greg?"

"Um, I'm Greg and just recently I took a trip to Alaska and went sledding on the biggest mountain there." He sat down shyly. Then he took his shot. They went around the circle, each person stating something interesting or silly about themselves and finish with a shot. Then it go to Harry's turn. He clambered to his feet.

"I'm Harry Potter and I have been drinking since I was thirteen." There was a cheer that rose. "I have been keeping hat a secret for forever and I'm extremely happy that I can finally admit it!" He downed his shot.

"I'm the wonderful Draco Malfoy." He placed his hand on his chest modestly. ", and I just got another pet bunny and I'm naming it shuffles." He sat down again.

"You have a pet bunny?" Harry asked.

"I have three." Draco answered. Harry laughed lightly, which was really more like a huff of disbelief.

"Now that everyone is at least decently tipsy, it's time to question our guest." Pansy had taken the lead again.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked quickly, looking up from the glass Draco was pouring him. Pansy smiled like a girl who just saw her enemy fall into a puddle of mud.

"We are going to question you! Okay first one! Who was the first person you slept with?" She rushed out.

"A guy named Eric." Harry answered. People waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

"Is it true that you live with muggles?" Blaise questioned.

"Yeah but they're nothing but a bunch of lowlifes. Really they are the type of muggles you should hate."

"I hate all muggles," Draco said while downing his fifth shot. Pansy patted him on the shoulder.

"Of course you do baby."

"Whats your favorite color?" A girl shouted. There were cries of 'lame' that penetrated the silence.

"I love silver." Harry dutifully said.

"Who was your first crush?" Pansy asked a second question. Harry immediately blushed but did not answer. Immediately everyone leaned in, eager to hear. He opened his mouth before shutting it. Shaking his head he refused to respond. "Come on Harry, either say it or we'll force you to." Pansy goaded, twirling her unicorn hair wand between her fingers. Harry sighed and mumbled his answer.

"What?"

"Malfoy." His face was a deep red. Everyone was gaping at him, not expecting _that_ to come out of his mouth. They all whipped their heads to peer at Draco. He was sitting there with the same stunned expression.

"Really?" Only Pansy and Blaise noticed the hopeful tone. Harry blushed deeper and refused to look up.

"Do you . . . do you still like me?" Draco asked timidly. Harry looked up quickly. He wrung his hands in his lap. Suddenly he stood and picked up his discarded robe.

"I've got to go." He marched to the door. Draco shouted for him to wait and chased after him.

His hand slipped into the crook of Harry's arm. His pull cause Harry to spin around. They both gasped as their lips connected. Almost immediately Harry relaxed into the kiss. Their lips molded together as Draco tilted his head to get closer. Slowly he dragged his tongue across Harry's lip, and Harry opened his lips. Their tongues sparred as they both moaned at the intense heat of the others mouth. They only broke apart when there was a loud cheer in the room.

Both released the other and saw that the entire room starring at them. Gently Draco took Harry's hand and led him up the stairs and into the second room on the left.

O~~~~~~~~~~O

OOOO Cliffhanger! I must say that I really enjoyed what I wrote. I know it's conceited, but hey. It's not like anyone is going to correct me for it. Currently I am playing five games of scrabble, simultaneously! Not only that but I have applied for a job (gag unto me with a roll of toilet paper). Once again this part of the story is somewhat short but I can't do much more. Hopefully then next part will be longer ( I hate when people write short smut! Well for all those who know how to speak binary:

01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00101100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110010 01100001 01101000


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so I'm like uber nervous about this chapter. I can honestly say that I've never written a smut piece. However I have sexted someone, so I have a feeling it will be okay. Just remember, I'm a word virgin with smut!

Okay now I'm putting it off and I just need to start. Okay , here we go *shakes hands* I've got this.

O~~~~~~~~~~~O

As soon as the door closed Harry was pressed against the wall, Draco's lips dragging across his in desperation. Harry groaned and deepened the kiss. Their tongues pushing and sliding on each other in desperation. Draco's hands moved from the wall beside Harry's head, moving to the bottom of his shirt. His fingers sneaked under the cloth and stroked across the heated skin that lay underneath. He gripped the shirt and yanked it over Harry's head, as Harry arched into his body. The shirt fell to the floor where another shirt followed.

Harry suddenly pulled his lips away and mouthed his way down Draco's neck. Draco put his hand in Harry's hair as he slid down his body.

"Oh, god. Harry!" He sighed as the sinfully hot mouth got to the crotch of his pants. Deft fingers pulled at the button and dragged the zipper. Harry looked up to smirk as he pulled his prize out of the silk boxers.

"Your huge." He groaned, he gave it a kittenish look. Draco panted and managed to smile down at him.

"The bonus of good breeding." Harry laughed softly, allowing the hot breath to brush over Draco's cock. He opened his mouth and took Draco down to the root. Draco yelped and arched his hips, trying to get his dick deeper into Harry's throat. Harry pulled away to lick the tip before bobbing his head. "God, Harry if you keep this up I won't be able to stop." Draco breathed out.

"Who said I wanted to stop?" Harry yelped as hands picked him up under the arms and tossed him on the bed. With an 'oof' he bounced on the fluffy pillows. Draco straddled his waist and kissed him deeply. He gripped Harry's hair, tangling his fingers in the strands and pulling him closer. "Draco. . ." He mumbled past the questing lips. "Draco!" He pushed him off gently.

"What?" He sat back on his heels panting.

"Nothing," Harry said. "I just wanted to move this along a little faster." He pulled off his pants and pushed Draco's down to his thighs. Draco chuckled and kicked his off before climbing back onto Harry's lap.

"Eager are we?" He humped his hips so their cocks brushed together.

"H-Hell yeah." He gasped as elegant fingers brushed over his nipples and trailed over his belly button. Draco breathed teasingly over Harry's cock, making it twitch. Harry shuddered as a spell was whispered, hot and teasing on his heated flesh. He gasped as a long finger slipped inside him. Draco curled his finger, searching diligently for the one place the place sure to make Harry scream.

"AHH!" Harry yelled, his back arched off of the bed as pleasure coursed through his body. Draco watched as his eyes reopened, the pupils dilated in passion. Harry panted out, "More, please Draco!"

"Your beautiful." Draco gasped. He quickened his pace, no fucking Harry with three of his fingers. He stifled a groan as he watched Harry whimpering in pleasure.

"D-Draco, please. . . I'm not a virgin . . . J-just do it already!" He gripped the blankets and rolled his eyes as another wave of pleasure made him unable to speak. With a growl Draco ripped his fingers away and grabbed his wand. With a quick spell his throbbing erection was coated in a clear gel.

Draco pushed Harry's legs open so he laid sprawled on the bed. He paused for a moment to take in the sight. Harry looked wanton, panting in need and desire, with his legs spread wide. He lined up his cock to the twitching hole.

"Ready Potter?" He said quietly.

"More than ready Malfoy." He pushed his butt back to rub against Draco. Slowly Draco pushed into his body. Both of them moaned as Draco's hot length was buried deeper into Harry's ass. They both stilled, Draco's dick seated all the way inside. He pumped his hips a little causing Harry too mewl when the head brushed against his prostate.

"Move Draco!" A flash of passion sparked through Draco's eyes as Harry begged. He pulled out until only the tip was in before thrusting forward sharply. They both cried out as he did so. Soon he was thrusting without abandon. The writhed on the bed, Draco pumping rapidly into his body and Harry gripping at Draco's back, desperate to find and center in this sea of ecstasy. They clashed their lips together, teeth clacking as neither of them slowed their pace long enough to get a proper kiss.

Harry broke the kiss when he flung his head back, his mouth open as he panted. He dug his nails into Draco's broad back as his pleasure spot was pounded into again and again.

"More . . . please, more . . . harder!" He groaned. Draco complied, pounding in deeper and faster. Draco reached down and grasped Harry's cock, pumping it roughly to the time of his thrusts. As he did so Harry's groans changed to soft mewls and Draco bit down on his shoulder, knowing that he was going to come soon. Finally, with on big thrust Draco pushed his cock as far as possible, emptying himself into Harry with a deep groan. Harry followed closely, yelling as cum spurted between the two and painted both their chest.

A few moments later Draco rolled off of Harry to lie huffing at his side. With a smile he leaned over and kissed Harry gently on the lips. Less than a minute later they were asleep.

O~~~~~~~~~~O

The next morning Harry and Draco sat together at the Slytherin table. Everyone could tell that they had taken the next step in their relationship, moving from friends to lovers, though neither of them actually made the move to tell them. The rest of the Slytherin's couldn't help but smile a the sight, they had al missed Draco looking quite this carefree.

"Hey Draco," Harry whispered into his ear. "Wanna mess with Ron?"

"I would love to my dear." Draco whispered back.

"Look over at him," Harry said softly, allowing Draco to look past him. He stared over there at well, waiting until Ron noticed they were looking. "Look back at me quickly."

"Harry what are we doing?" Harry looked back at Ron, waiting until Draco followed his lead. Then he leaned into his ear.

"We are going to freak him out. Right now he is trying to figure out why we are watching him. Wait a little and soon he will be storming over here, demanding we stop."

They continued doing what was planned. For nearly ten minutes they would stare at Ron then say something to each other. Normally what was said was nonsensical, but across the hall it was sure to look like gossip and insults. Finally there was a loud bang as Ron slammed his goblet on the table. He roared over to the table. Red in the face he began to bellow.

"STOP IT YOU GODDAM POOFS!"

"What in the world are you talking about Weasley?" Draco sneer in his normal aristocratic tone.

I told you to stop STARRING! I saw you looking at me and I want you to STOP!" He yelled. He picked up a goblet and threw its contents in Harry's face.

"Mr. Weasley!" Came the voice of Miss McGonagall. "What in the world is going on here?" Her steps were loud and clipped as she strode to the table.

"Actually professor," Came and airy voice from the side. "I believe that I can answer that one." Everyone looked over to see Luna Lovegood raising her hand serenely. She had her school robes on but it looked as if she had dipped the hem in sparkles, and she was holding a necklace that had a dried doxie as a charm.

"Can you Miss. Lovegood?"

"Yes, you see," She continued, oblivious to the condescending tone of the professor. "I was just on my way over to congratulate Harry and Draco on their new relationship. Well I overheard them talking, strangely enough about ties. Harry was wondering if the Gryffindor ties would be heavier because they are cotton and not silk like the Slytherin ties. Though as you can see, Harry left his tie somewhere." Everyone looked at Harry, just now noticing that he wasn't wearing his tie.

"So they were looking at the Gryffindor table in an attempt to see if they could tell by the way the Gryffindor's hung their neck if they were heavier. Silly really. I have no idea why they were discussing this.Probably got a Grigglepuff stuck in their ear. . ."

"Miss. Lovegood, a point?"

"Well anyway, Weasley just stormed over and demanded they stopped looking. Once again, its stilly. I don't even think Harry and Draco were even aware that it was him they were looking at." There was silence as everyone looked at Miss. McGonagall. She sighed and rubbed her temples in distress.

"Is this true Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Ma'am!" He said quickly. She went away and Ron stormed away and out of the Great Hall. Draco and Harry laughed, scooting over to let Luna sit down.

"Thanks Luna!" Harry said.

"Of course Harry. Anything for a friend right? Though it's true that I wanted to come over and congratulate you. Seems like you had some fun." Harry blushed.

"What makes you say that?"

"There is an amazing hickey on the side of your neck." Harry's hand shot to his neck to cover the bruise. There was a laugh and soon everyone settled down to eat. Oddly enough Luna took to Pansy after she complimented her earrings.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

Well there it is. Uber nervous about it but the sex scene should be good. It got me hot and bothered so it should be fine. Tell me what you think, I'm just dying to know! IN the mean time I need to think how I'm going to end this story, along with all my other ones. Not only that but I have finished my second draft of a novel! Well I got to go and have a fun time at a gym. Gotta keep up my great figure.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay people, calm down! It's finally here! It's been a couple of months but I've finally managed to get the next chapter up. You probably all hate me now, which is okay because I hate myself too! I've have this chapter bouncing around in my head for a while but I have never been able to sit down and write it.

One thing to say though. I'm sorry about my grammar and spelling. Honestly I really don't care about them so I am not going to go back and check them! I really haven't got complaints on this story but others have commented. :(

Disclaimer: I own many things…. But not this.

O~~~~~~~~~~O

The Slytherin common room was loud and rambunctious. The few quiet people sat in a little circle of couches. It had been a month since the confrontation with Ron and things had not gotten much better. More and more of the other three houses had started to reject of hassle Harry and subsequently Draco. The two in question were lounging with the quiet group. Draco was reading a book while Harry tried to sleep with his head in his lap.

Across from them Pansy was leaning over Luna's shoulder reading the Quibbler. Luna had become part of their group shortly after the incident in the great hall. Pansy was just glad there was another girl that she could tolerate. Blaise was draped over an armchair writing a letter to his mother.

"Hey Harry?" Pansy called out.

"Yeah?" Harry called back, opening his eyes. Pansy fidgeted nervously.

"You know you never did tell us how you got like this." She tried to lead on. Harry looked at her confused.

"Like what?"

"Well you curse, sleep around and you admitted to underage drinking. A year ago you would've never..." She trailed off, motioning to the couple.

"Oh, that. Well that's a long story." Harry sighed. Draco carded his fingers through Harry's hair.

"It's Saturday and we've all finished our homework. Spill it." He joked sternly.

"Well it really started with Aaron. Though, not the way he said. We actually met years later. When I was in third year I tried to run away from my Aunt and Uncles. There were rare times that they would allow me out of the house when I finished chores. I was wandering aimlessly until I passed in front of a park that had a huge bonfire. Aaron recognized me and pulled me over.

"I was given a plate of food and a beer and demanded to drink. I did. I got so smashed, the next morning Aaron had to explain why I was at the bottom of the slide without pants on." He chuckled with everyone."Soon I would hang out with their group every chance I got. They would drink and fuck like they were going to die the next day. Of course, being thirteen, it seemed absolutely fantastic to me. I felt so stressed in the wizarding world that I tried to only have fun in the muggle world." Harry paused a moment, deep in thought. The rest of the common room had quieted down to listen to his story.

"As they got older they started to sneak into clubs and I was brought with them. Soon the basement parties turned into serious clubs. I spent the summers from then on drinking, sleeping around and running from cops. Before I knew it I had completely changed. I felt more at home cursing and drinking then acting like the Gryffindor I was supposed to be. I hid it of course, even if I wanted to everything I did was illegal." He stopped. A lot of people were staring at him. It was a stunning story for the one they thought was so pure and naïve.

"Harry?" Luna, the only person not stunned by the revelation, asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about it?" She continued vaguely.

"About it? What is it?" Harry leaned up to look at the girl. She was looking at him intently, playing with the mini gourd she wore as a necklace.

"How you are going to defeat the Dark Lord." Most of the people in the room hissed at the name. It had quickly come to light that absolutely none of the Slytherins wanted to join him and they all admitted to wanting protection. Still no one wanted to hear him mentioned.

"I don't know. I was thinking about a sneak attack. Catch him unexpected." (A/N: sorry but nor horcruxes. Just evil man)

"And if I had an idea?" Luna whispered. Harry frowned. Draco looked at her like she offered to shove an egg in her ear.

"You have an idea . . . to defeat the dark lord?" Draco stuttered. Luna nodded but didn't look at him. She was still staring at Harry.

"Snakes can slip through the cracks better than cats can slink in the dark." She smiled. Harry sat stunned. After a moment a strange look passed over his face. He was off Draco's lap in a second and swinging Luna through the air.

"Luna girl I love you! You are simply the best… sorry Draco." He turned back to his lover with a smile. Draco was too surprised to reprimand him.

"It's alright. Just tell me what is going through that think head of yours. Damn Gryffindor's." Draco mumbled.

"Hey I'm not a Gryffindor anymore apparently. Anyway Luna just gave me the best idea." Harry gushed.

"Don't forget that bats hang on the rafters." Luna smiled. Harry just laughed.

"Well let's go see if he will right now! Come on Draco!" He pulled Draco off the couch and out of the room. Blaise, Pansy and Luna followed behind.

"I think your boyfriend is crazy." Blaise laughed as they marched through the dungeons.

"Apparently… Harry where are we going?" Draco asked, trying to get his hand out of the vice grip.

"We are going to Snape's room." Harry stopped in front of a portrait of a wizard making a potion. "Hello Salazar!"

"Ahh, Harry. Are you back to finish our debate?" The man stopped his brewing.

"Your Salazar Slytherin?" Pansy interrupted.

"A Parkinson? Interesting, and a Slytherin too." Salazar eyed her critically.

"Why is that interesting Sal?" Harry pried.

"Well in my time Parkinson's were all HufflePuffs'. Now don't get affronted girl, it's not a bad thing." He brushed away the angry look on Pansy's face.

"Mr. Potter, please tell me you have something more useful to do than idle prattle with my portrait." Professor Snape sneered from behind the group. "Of course sir!" Harry said with a smile. The relationship between the two had changed drastically. At face value it still looked like Snape hated Harry and Harry was stubborn and ornery. To the trained eye it they had shifted. A great deal of respect had grown between them and small mental sparring had become a past time for the two.

"Well you might as well come in, since I assume that's why your here." He opened the door and everyone streamed in with passing thanks. They all say and waited for the Professor to sit. Harry was shaking so much in his seat that he was vibrating the chair.

"Potter! Desist!" Snape barked the command. Like a puppy Harry stilled. "Now why are you here on one of my few reprieves from the student body?" Snape sneered.

"I know how to defeat Voldemort and I need your help!"

There was a pregnant pause as everyone stared at the excited savior. He glanced around as if to say 'what's wrong? Did u say something weird?'. Draco, in impulse, leaned over and smacked him roughly in the back of the head.

"OW! Draco!" Harry whined.

"Mr. Potter... Are you serious about this? Or is this an asinine way to piss me off?" Snape growled as he got over his shock.

"I'm serious! Luna gave me the idea and I think it'll work!" Harry yelled.

"So what is this wonderful plan?"

"We use the Slytherins." There was another pause.

"You want to put students, the ones you offered protection, on the front line?" Snape hissed. Harry smiled goofily.

"No!"

"Then what you irritating child!"

"Voldemort would never expect his snakes to betray him, right? So we get the polyjuice potion. Ask Voldemort for an audience with the "Slytherin students" about getting the mark. We use the potion to disguise them as the students. That way when we do the surprise attack he will never see it coming." He panted as he finished the statement.

The others were again stuck Ina state if shock. Except for Snape. He began to rub his chin in thought. I suppose that would work. But how do you expect them to kill the Dark Lord?" He questioned.

"That's my job. I go in as Draco and offer to be the first to get his mark. When he gets close I stab him with a basilisk fang, even he can't get an antidote because each basilisk has its own type of poison."

"And you plan to get the fang how?" Snape asked disdainfully. Harry waved a hand.

"I'll just go to the girls bathroom."

"What?" Pansy asked.

"I think Harry means to go to the chamber of secrets and take it from the basilisk he slayed in second year." Luna airily answered.

"You mean that rumor was true?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. Within a second he was holding his arm where Draco struck him.

"Ow," He moaned.

"I will get you to stop risking your life if it's the last thing I do!" Draco spat. Harry looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He sighed and kissed him.

"Well the plan does have merit Mr. Potter. I will discuss it with the Order at the next chance. Now leave my office before your idiocy seeps into the ingredients and makes them useless!" Snape snapped and shooed them out of the room.

O~~~~~~~~O

DONE! It took my nearly three months but I did it! I don't know why I'm on a writing kick but I love it all the same. I had to go to the gym like five times just to finish it (I write more when I go to the gym)

My sanity has decided to rejoin me for the time being, but we will see where it's going in the near future. If you have any input on what I should include in the ending of the story tell me. I have the basic idea but that doesn't mean crap.

Toodles!


	11. Chapter 11

Alright folks, this is it. Unless there is a miracle and I am violently hit by the writing fairy this chapter will be the second to last. I'm stunned that I've gotten the last chapter, a chapter for another story, plus this story! Though I guess when family is coming over avoidance can do a wonderful thing for the writing skills.

Tearfullpixie- you truly are my savior. I don't think I would've ever finished this story if it wasn't for you.

I'm not sure about adding a sex scene in this chapter but we will see where it is taking us, alright? Can you all live with that? (chours of "Yes") Good. Now to the story!

Before I forget… Disclaimer: as of now, the only things I own in this world are my phone, notebook and a strange assortment of Hummel dolls. Not Harry Potter or his crew.

O~~~~~~O

"I won't let you do it!" Draco shouted, making a scene in the Slytherin common room. They had just finished telling the students their plans and asking their permission when it finally hit Draco exactly what Harry wished to do.

"I have to! I am the only one who can kill the man, not only that but if it was anyone else he would immediately know." Harry said calmly, determined in look and stance. Students moved to the corners of the rooms, desperate to stay away from the raging teens.

"You WILL NOT go to confront the Dark Lord by yourself!"

"I won't be BY MYSELF! The entire order will be with me! The practically fool proof!"

"With you nothing is fool proof." Draco mumbled. HE threw a glare at Harry, who was red in the face.

"You little…!"

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Snape interrupted. "Now is not the time to be having a lovers spat." He glided into the room and stood between the two men. Harry's glare weakened and Draco just stuck his nose in the air.

"We were not having a tiff, sir." Harry said spitefully.

"Then why are you looking like a whipped husband and Draco has taken up the position of the indignant wife, hmm?" Snape said slyly.

"HEY!" Came the duo shout of the two in question.

"Anyway. I came here to see if you had gotten approval. The Order wishes to put the plan in motion tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But that's so soon!" Harry said, leaving his anger for confusion.

"They felt it best that we react quickly. That way there is less of a chance for an intelligence leak." Snape sneered, but it was in good nature.

"But how will we get Voldemort to agree?" Harry asked worriedly. Snape scoffed.

"That has already been taken care of. I have just come back from my audience with him. Tomorrow at nine he wishes to have the audience with all _lucky_ new followers." He sneered. Harry immediately looked worried and scanned Snapes body.

"Have you gone to see Madam Pomphrey?"

"No. There was no need since I brought such _wonderful_ news to my master." HE spit the word master like a child when forced to eat vegetables. Harry sighed in relief. He smiled at Draco but with a single glance he could see his boyfriend was still mad.

"Professor Snape . . ." Pansy interrupted the action. Everyone looked at her. She held out a piece of parchment and a bag that held multiple vials.

"Yes Miss Parkinson?" She handed him the list and the bag.

"This is a list of all the people who agreed with the plan. The vials have the hair of everyone who agreed and are labled with their names." She trailed off not knowing what to say. Professor Snape nodded at her and accepted the items.

"It looks like some people still have their wits about them. Draco! Potter!" He snapped. Both stopped glaring at each other and looked at him. "You two will go to Draco's room and work out your issues. We do not need our two most important people in the plan to be emotionally unstable."

"But Draco's not going to be there . . ." Harry said quietly.

"It was agreed that Draco would be the best person to sneak in with the group and hold onto the fang until it is needed and assist in attack when needed." With a swirl he stalked out of the room and left everyone stunned.

"Come on." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the room. The door slammed shut and the hand let go.

"Listen Draco, I know you're not happy about this but I have to go, it's my duty- mmph." Lips interrupted his stream of excuses. Hands tore at his clothes.

"Draco! Stop for a moment." Harry panted.

"What?" Draco said, eyes burning with an emotion Harry couldn't place.

"What is going on with you?" Draco sighed. He turned and sat on the bed.

"It's what Snape said."

"About you going? We can tell him that you refuse and you don't have to go." Harry reasoned.

"That's not it. My biggest concern was that you were alone. I was actually ecstatic that I could be there to bail you out if I needed to. Then I realized exactly what we were planning to do. We are going to face an evil man Harry! Even if we win, and we manage to kill him, there is no guarantee we make it out alive. I have one more night with you. . . I don't want to waste it with silly talk!" Draco looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Draco. . . Draco, Draco, Draco! We will be fine!" Harry smiled, trying to calm his boyfriend and in relief that he hadn't done anything wrong. "I'm the savior after all! I promise you, we will both get out alive." He kissed Draco on the lips. "And when we do." Another kiss on is jaw. "We can live without fear together forever."

"I like the sound of that." Draco smiled. He pulled Harry's face closer to deepen the kisses. He rubbed his hands reverently over Harry's chest through the remains of his t-shirt. Harry groaned as the fingers turned into nails scratching his skin. This wasn't like the lovely sweet sex they usually have. The way teeth bit and crashed together made it more feral.

This was comfort sex. Just animalistic rutting to prove that they were there and will always be there. Harry ripped his mouth away so he could suck on the point of Draco's neck that made him shudder.

"Clothes off." Harry panted. He tried to tear it off but a hand stopped him. With a wave of his wand Draco banished all of his and Harrys clothes. Harry ran his hands over the revealed flesh. Desperate to memorize every curve and bump. He marveled at the perfect skin.

"Draco, love you… Too soon but still.." He groaned between kisses.

"Love you too. Want you to fuck me." Draco moaned back. With a little push Harry was off him and he climbed back on the bed. He raised his wand again and cast a charm to stretch him and lube him. "Want you now. Don't wait."

Harry smiled and crawled up on the bed. With a single thrust he was enveloped by the heat. With the looming danger of death over their heads everything seemed more intense. Every thrust sent waves of pleasure through both of them. They withered on the bed like beasts in heat. Desperate to feel everything and put every feeling they felt into the other. Soon the thrust picked up speed and the cries grew louder. Nails dug in harder and teeth broke through skin.

The only thoughts that ran through their heads was that the other was alive and that's how they were going to stay. With one last huge thrust Harry pounded into Draco's pleasure spot and came harder than he ever had in his life. Draco threw his head back and screamed as he finally came.

They collapsed on the bed, panting and sweating. Harry pulled Draco close, too hot skin still desperate for any type of contact. When he the other body was pressed against his, he realized it was shaking. Turning him over he realized Draco was crying. It was silent, but the tears were still falling.

"It's okay Draco. Everything is going to be alright." Harry soothed, brushing the other boys hair. The other gripped his arms and buried his head in his chest. Without realizing hit Harry began to cry as well.

"We will be okay Draco. Everything will go well. By tomorrow night you won't have to worry ever again. We can finish school and do whatever we want. We can travel the world; see everything you've ever wanted to see. We can spend all day lounging around, eating and having fun. When we get bored of doing nothing we can get jobs. You can go into politics and control the world, if that's what you want." Harry spoke through the tears. He noticed that Draco's breathing had slowed down.

"I love you Draco." He whispered into the golden hair.

"I love you too Harry. Don't you dare leave me alone, ever." Came the muffled reply. They both fell asleep with a smile. AN hour later Pansy and Blaise peeked in to see what had happened. They laughed at the couple but were happy all the same.

O~~~~~~O

LESS THAN TWO HOURS! It took me less than two hours to write this chapter. YAY! But I lied, now there will only be two more chapters! The Voldemort confrontation and the epilogue. I'm hoping that once its complete, more people will read the story. And it will be the first Multi-chapter fic I've finished. I can also work on the real novel that I am writing. :P And it turns out there was a sex scene, not a great one but whatever.

Thanks again to everyone who is read, those who review and those who don't. Just saying, nearly three thousand people have read this story and only 18 reviews! I know your out there!

Love you all! Tata for now!


	12. Chapter 12

It be done! I'm so close to the finish that I'm getting giddy! My parents of course don't know that I write stuff like this so I have to contain my joy. Oddly enough that has only prompted them to search my room for drugs and other goodies kids are supposed to be giddy about. This chapter is going to be a little bit short. I'm sure you've had your fair share of annoyance with short chapters. Mine are usually pretty short but not super.

Disclaimer: haha haha hahahahaha you think I make money off of this? HA!

O~~~~~~~~~~O

It was dark, dank and absolutely putrid in the throne room of Riddle manor. A bald snake like man hissed as nine cloaked figured lined up in front of him. Severus Snape walked in behind them, kneeled at the throned mans feet and kissed the hem of his robe.

"Rise Severus!" Voldemort demanded. "You have done well tonight."

"Yes Milord." He mumbled and stepped back. There were a few death eaters lining the hall.

"It pleases me to see so many eager to join my ranks. Coming here willingly is not something most would do. However..." he paused dramatically. A skeletal finger traced the top of a giant pythons head. "My ranks are very selective. I only take the best to serve under me. You will step forward and each will tell me why they are worthy of my ranks." The room went silent for a moment. The figure to the far left stepped forward.

"Draco Malfoy, milord." He moved forward and lowered his hood. "The heir of the Malfoy bloodline. Along with the support of most of the ministry I am also the top of the class in potions. I am also proficient in dark curses, mainly sex magic." Malfoy smirked and bowed again. Another person stepped forward.

"Pansy Parkinson My Lord." She bowed but didn't lower her hood. "I have been trained for years with the ability to seduce. I also have the power of blood magic." She stepped back quietly.

"Blaise Zabini. My family has control of most of the economy in Italy and France. I am also part incubus with the ability to control the allure. I am at the top of my class in transfiguration." He smirked and bowed lightly.

"Daphne Greengrass, Lord. I have learned my family's art of calling shadows. I also have skills in necromancy. I am to be married to the illustrious Haden family, who are still neutral but can be easily swayed by me. They have access to ancient dark magic spells. "

"Gregory Goyle. Part troll. Can be a liaison between the trolls and our side."

"Crabbe. Specialty in invisibility charms and curses. Also some seer blood that allows for small premonitions."

"Andrew Doyle. My family has support from the American branch of wizards. Special training in torture and interrogation. I can speak five different languages; French, Italian, German, English, and Japenses."

"Callie Stormstea. My animagus form is a snake and is excellent for stealth missions. Trained in the art of seduction as well. I am to be married to the brother of the Minister of France at the end of the summer."

"Millicent Bulstrode. Part veela on my mother's side. I also inherited the family ability of metamorphous." She demonstrated by shifting the color of her hair and making herself two inches taller. When she fell silent the room chilled. Voldemort stood from his throne and walked along the line. He stopped in front of Malfoy and lifted his chin with just a finger.

"Beautiful." He hissed as he stated at the silver eyes. "Yes you all will do well in my service. I will mark you tonight. Together we will create a new world! After we defeat the old coot Dumbledore and his little pet Potter we will exterminate all the dirty blood. With me at the lead a new generation will conquer. We will live like the kings we deserve to be!" He yelled excitedly. A few in the line and crowd shuddered.

"Malfoy, you will be the first to receive the wonder of my mark. Step forward."

Malfoy stepped forward. No one noticed the little shimmer near his hand and the tips of fingers pushing something into his hand. Malfoy shifted his arms behind his back.

"You my boy," Voldemort turned back to him. "Will be the first to get my mark. Present you left arm."

Malfoy stepped forward and placed his left arm into the spindly fingers that waited.

"The beginning of a new generation." Voldemort whispered before lowering his lips to the pale forearm. Long fangs grew and moved to pierce the skin. There was a loud whistle and a dull thud as a fang flew through the air and pierced Voldemort's neck. Everyone sat stunned as the Dark lord gurgled and tried to grip the fang.

"Finite incantatum!" Where Draco Malfoy stood was Harry Potter.

"Game over Tom. I won and you will die." He said coolly. The man looked at him in surprise before falling to the floor and the poison glowed through him. Here we're shouts as the Aurors revealed themselves and started to duel the few remaining Death Eaters. An invisible force sneaked behind the dueling pairs and stunned the men in skeleton masks.

Harry watched as Voldemort writhed on the floor. He didn't notice Nagini slither forward. Unconsciously the two stood together and watched the man who wanted to rule the world die with a curse still on his pale lips.

~you killed my master~ Nagini said quietly.

~I did~ Harry acknowledged. He looked back at the battle that was quickly coming to an end. Draco had forgone his cloak and was helping the aurors tie up stunned and injured Death Eaters. He looked back at the twenty foot python.

~He was not the man he used to be.~ Nagini hissed sadly.

~Yes. The power had consumed him.~ Harry again agreed.

~It is sad. He had such a bad childhood. That is no excuse though.~ Harry nodded. He didn't notice that all the Death Eaters had been captured and Draco stood next to him, tense.

~I noticed that you are the same though. The same but different. Why?~ Nagini asked, slithering closer and raising her body to look Harry in the eyes.

~Love. Love and the support of true friends. Something your master never had.~ Harry smiled and looked at Draco and Severus. Nagini looked at the two as well.

~I need a new home Harry Potter. It would be a great honor if I could reside with you as my new master.~ Harry laughed, startling everyone in the room.

~Very well. But you will not kill any human again.~

~Agreed.~ Nagini moved forward and slid up Harry's body to wrap around his neck. Harry turned to everyone with a smile.

"Voldemort is dead and will never come back." The cheer almost cut him off. A hand came on his shoulder and Snape smiled down at him. Harry turned to Draco.

"Let's go home."

O~~~~~~~~~~~O

Alright, it's like uber short. Still I guess your going to have to deal with it. Not every defeat of voldemort has to be dramatic. It should but it is not. You have one more chapter to deal with. Thanks for all those who have watched this story progress. I'm thinking about brining Aaron back for the last chapter. What do you think? Hmmmm? Oh well.


	13. Epilouge

Okay. I completely understand if you all wish to have my head for this. Admittedly I really should have my face rotating on a spit for your viewing pleasure. Why, you may ask? Well I KNOW it has been well over a year (actually closer to two but I'm trying to plead my case here!). I also know that I have most of this chapter written in my head for almost all that time. The problem is, I hate this ending. IN fact, after the first three chapters I've hated this entire story. But I've decided to bite the bullet and post this and complete the story. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

BTW: I really didn't edit this too much, I really didn't have the heart for it.

Disclaimer: Forgive me father for I have sinned. *The priest murmurs*. I have posted without author permission, but don't worry! I'm not making any money off of it, so all is well.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

**15 years later:**

Harry was weaving his way through the party with a glass of punch in hand. Every three second he was stopped by a person thanking him and congratulating him. Harry would smile, nod, thank then bolt. Doggedly he strode towards the back corner where the man he wanted to see was sipping his drink petulantly.

"Enjoying the party?" Harry asked with a small smirk. The man in question growled at him.

"Mr. Potter, I thought I ridded you of the annoying habit of asking ridiculously obvious questions years ago." Severus Snape snipped back, glaring at the person who would always be a boy to him.

"Oh come on Severus! It's a party honoring you! Be happy!" Harry gushed. He wasn't willing to admit to himself that he was a little tipsy but the slight blush on his cheeks and the wobble in his step said otherwise.

"Mr. Potter. You will find that this party is entirely for you. I see no good reason to celebrate." Harry frowned.

"This party is to celebrate the day the old bastard died and is in honor of those who helped stop him. Everyone here knows you helped. I know people have been thanking you all night!" Harry said.

"And I wish they wouldn't." Snape sneered. "I have no reason to listen to their drivel."

"Well its clear who wears the pants in your relationship Severus." Harry chuckled and to a sip. "You may only be here for your husband but you can still enjoy yourself. I would've thought that you would love the attention." Harry gushed. That caused a snort from the old Potions Professor.

"He most certainly does not wear the pants, with all the times that he has cried over a day-time soap. However, he was quite sneaky to get me here. He told me we were going to a potions convention in Rome." Snape griped. For a moment the two stood silent, watching the crowd of jubilant people scream, laugh, dance and drink. The current Minister of Magic, Neville Longbottom, was spinning his wife on the dance floor. Many of the people from their school days where there, having a great time. Everyone had prospered and fallen in love, even those with arranged marriages. It lightened Harry's heart to see everyone so happy.

"Where are Weasley and Granger?" Severus asked softly.

"Don't know, don't care." Harry said waspishly, taking a swift drink. Suddenly a hand popped out over the crowd and was waving to them. Along with the hand came a shouting Aaron running towards them. He looked rather silly in his dress robes with his colored hair and piercings.

"Harry it's good to see you! It's been so long!" Aaron gushed, pulling Harry into a tight hug. Harry groaned and tried to push him off, but the arms were vice like.

"We saw you two weeks ago! It wasn't quite that long." Harry said, and then he grumbled under his breath. "It probably wasn't long enough." Aaron let him go with a huff.

"Of course it was long ago! You know I yearn for you every hour I'm without you." He said, placing his hand dramatically over his heart.

"Don't let Draco hear you say that, he'll punch you again." Harry laughed when Aaron stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well hopefully my husband isn't bothering you too much!" Aaron said, latching onto Snape's arm with a smile. Severus glared down at him as Aaron rubbed his head cutely on the appendage.

"Considering that he made it a point to find me I highly doubt that I would be responsible for his ensuing unhappiness." Snape said coldly. Aaron glared at him.

"No need to be rude about it." Harry laughed before a real fight could begin in their little corner.

"And here I was thinking the two of you would never last." Harry smirked. "Its hard to think that you have been together for twelve years." Aaron 'hmm'-ed in agreement.

"You and Draco have been together for fifteen! Isn't your anniversary a month from now?"

"Yeah and I can't wait. We are going to spend three weeks on a beach in Australia, drinking and loving each other." Harry said with a smirk. There was a voice that came floating over his shoulder.

"And every night we are going to fall asleep on a fur rug in front of the fire. Harry Potter I think everyone within ten miles of this place and our home has heard that twice!" Draco Potter came out of the crowd. He was dressed in expensive silver robes that caught the eye of everybody near them. Harry pecked him on the cheek and pulled him close to his body so they could sway with the music.

"Can you blame me for boasting? I get to spend three weeks with the person I love, who happens to be the heartthrob of the wizarding world." Harry kissed him again.

"That's where you got it wrong, Mr. Potter." Draco said with a chuckle. "I'm the one spending time with the heartthrob Mr. "winner of witch weekly's hottest guy award nine years running"."

"At least my husband isn't on there. Granted, he is one of the hottest men ever but I would hate the competition!" Aaron said happily. Severus huffed at the comment but since the three knew him so well it was easy to see that he was happy at the comment.

"Mi amor. Don't you think it is almost time for us to leave?" Draco mumbled into Harry's ear. Harry chuckled and kissed Draco on the nose.

"Did Andery hit on you again?" Draco pouted.

"Maybe. Either way, we should go back before it gets too rowdy. Last time we stayed the whole night the whole world and everyone who had a newspaper got to see you running around in nothing but your underwear and a party hat." Draco smirked and poked Harry lightly on the chest.

"And yet you owled the photographer and got the picture blown up and framed." Harry laughed, poking Draco in the ribs where he knew he was ticklish.

"How could I resist?"

"Well you may have resisted not giving it to me in front of your parents!" Harry laughed. Aaron and Severus watched on with small smiles at the happy couple.

"Speaking of," Aaron interjected the little tickle fight that was going to occur. "I wanted a copy of that photo!" He winked at Draco. Draco smirked back.

"Over my dead body you pervert." Tongues were stuck out and soon all four of them were laughing, although Snape's was so quiet no one would hear it.

"I suppose we should go now." Harry agreed. They turned to walk away before Harry looked back. "Have fun you too. And Severus, try and keep him away from the vodka. Aaron tends to go a little crazy with that stuff."

"Mr. Potter I do believe we have already discussed that you were not to try and give me information that I already know." Snape replied with a smirk. Harry just flipped him off over his shoulder and laughed as he was dragged away by and eager Draco. Snape sat down with Aaron on his lap as they watched the two walk away. Aaron nuzzled Severus's neck softly.

"They are really happy together you know. He whispered as Snape hummed in agreement. "I knew they would be. Saw it the first time that I walked into that school. Im glad it worked out for the best." He sihed happily.

"Me too." Snape muttered before kissing Aaron on the lips. Aaron gave him a little smirk before jumping off his lap.

"I want you to take me home now. I want you to ravish me."

"With pleasure."

Finite

O~~~~~~~~~~~~O

There it is. The horrible ending. I know it is rather short but I could not figure out what to say. All's well that ends well I suppose. So I've finally finished this long multi-chapter story. It took me nearly three years, but I did it! Hopefully you all enjoyed the wonderful ride that is Puppy-on-crack, because I sure did. They are really fun to mess with and-

*Rips computer away from the hands*

Sorry, that was not Puppy-on- crack. That was another personality who is supposed to be grounded! Oh well. He will get what's coming to him!

Toodles.


End file.
